The Real Life Situation Project
by URxGORGEx
Summary: Everyone knows about the electronic baby project but what if Team Austin has grown up and they need to pass a class which requires them to look after a real, breathing, burping and vomiting child? Will they survive two months with a two year old child? Read to find out! ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! New fic! Hope you guys like it because it's an original idea and I don't think anyone has tried it before. Sorry if its bad, i write all my fics on my iPod. I'll update all my other fics soon too because I had writers block. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Summary- Everyone knows about the electronic baby project but what if Team Austin has grown up and they need to pass a class which requires them to look after a real, breathing, burping and vomiting child? Will they survive two months with a two year old child? Read to find out!

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson walks into her Health class with her BBB - Best Blonde Buddy - by her side. Austin sits on a chair near the middle and pushes the one next to his out for Ally. She smiles gratefully before sitting gracefully on the seat.

Mrs Red walks in and claps twice which effectively makes the room silent. Of course, except Trish and Dez who are still arguing in the two seats in front of the musical duo. She sends a sharp glare towards the two and they immediately shut up.

She then takes a seat on her large leather swivel chair and straightens her peach coloured dress. She then pushes her thin-rimmed spectacles further up the bridge of her nose.

"So class," she begins in her loud voice, "I guess you have all heard of the Electronic Baby Simulator Doll Project because I know you all passed in high school with flying colours. We are going to do a project similar to that: The Real Life Situation Project."

There are a chorus of groans heard around the class but she continues despite the silly noises. "In this project, you will be required to look after a real child, a two year old to be exact. You will all have a husband/wife as well and they will be the person you are seated with." Everyone gasps at the prospect of looking after a real child when they can't even look after themselves but Trush just shrieks as she got Dez as a husband but she quietens down when she see's Mrs Red's face.

Nobody messes with Mrs Red!

"I will take you to the foster home that we are taking the children from tomorrow and you will each get the two year old that looks most like a blend of you and your partner. For the next two months, you will be living in a flat complex with all your classmates. There will be one pair per flat and you will have to share a bedroom, kitchen etcetera. Be warned, you will have to look after these kids properly as they are not toys and this will count as your whole grade for the year." Mrs Red says and everyone's mouths are just hanging open.

"Class dismissed!" she booms and everyone collects their stuff and runs out with their partner to get home and pack but also discuss the project.

Austin and Ally rush out before turning to eachother as they were partners. "Ally, we're going to look after a real kid together, as parents, for two while months! I'm going to die!" Austin says and Ally just laughs at him.

"Shut up Austin! This won't be so bad, it might actually be really cool! I love kids and I know you do too so we may not do that bad on this project!" Ally laughs before grabbing Austin's hand and running to his car. He chuckles and unlocks the door; the partners jump in and Austin starts his Lamborghini before revving the engine which scares a few students in front of them.

Austin laughs before driving off, enjoying the look on their faces. He drops Ally off at her house before going to his own to pack his bags and explain to his parents what's happening.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The next morning...

Austin picks Ally up from her house and watches her say goodbye to her parents. She gets into the car after he helps her place her bags in the boot alongside his.

"You ready for this?" Austin asks her.

"Ummm...kind of. I mean, looking after a kid is a big responsibility and I don't want to mess things up but I'm pretty sure I won't!" she replies. Austin chuckles, "yeah, I understand!"

They reach their school and Austin parks his red Lamborghini in the car park before getting out with Ally. They leave their bags in the boot as they wouldn't need them until they got their flat but went inside to get the directions to the foster home from Mrs Red.

They walk into Health class and sit down in their usual seats. "Okay class, Johnny and Tammy are handing out the slips of paper with the directions on and your flat keys. They each have your names on them and it will be your responsibility if you lose them. The foster home is about 10 minutes away from here and please wait sensibly if you reach before me. I will be with one of the care takers who will give you the child that resembles you two the most and she will make you sign some papers. As soon as you all have your children, you will follow my car to the block of flats where you all will be living. Understand?" Mrs Red explains what will happen.

"Any questions?" Nobody puts their hand up so everyone is dismissed.

Austin and Ally go outside and into Austin's sports car. Austin drives whilst Ally reads out the directions.

"Okay, turn right and...you have reached your destination!" Ally finishes the instructions before looking up at the building that Ally had parked in front of.

It was a red bricked building with a big playground behind it and loads of rooms and windows. A big wooden door is open wide as it was the entrance.

The musical duo get out if the car simultaneously and walk through the doors to find Mrs Red waiting for them. "Aha, Austin and Ally; just the couple we were waiting for!" She ticks their names off on her clipboard before turning around to face everyone. "Okay kids, you will each get assigned a child by one of these lovely social workers and will sign a contract. Then, I'll take you to the flats."

Everyone nodded and each pair was assigned a social worker to give them a child. Austin and Ally were next in line to be questioned by a nice lady named Catherine. She was currently interviewing one of the partners' friends, Mackenzie AKA Mackie and her boyfriend Oscar.

"Names?" Catherine asked.

"Mackenzie Jade Moon and Oscar Elliot Mason," Mackie answered.

"Ages?"

"We're both 18," Oscar replied.

"Birthdays?"

"25th December," Mackie replied, she was a Christmas baby and from England!** (AN: My real birthday!)**

"15th December," Oscar said. The questions went on and on but it was soon it was Austin and Ally's turn.

Catherine interrogated them formally before studying both of their faces closely and sending then to the waiting room with the rest if their class.

Everyone waited for a good half an hour before the carers came back with some children.

Cassidy and Dallas got a little boy with strawberry blond/ dirty blond hair much like Cassidy's but has deep brown eyes like Dallas. He seemed a little cautious but soon warned to them. His name is Tommy.

Mackie and Oscar got a little boy also, with light brown hair like Oscar but greenish hazel eyes like Mackenzie. His name's Rhys.

Trish and Dez got a little girl named Evie with lightly dusted freckles across her cheeks. She has corkscrew curls like Trish but they were red like Dez's own hair. She has bright blue eyes, also not unlike Dez. She seemed very hyper and rushed over to Trish and Dez before her carer got her there!

Finally, it was Austin and Ally's turn. Catherine walked over with someone hiding behind her back. Austin looked very confused but Ally understood. She walked over to Catherine and crouched down to the figure's level. The figure moved slightly from behind it's carers leg but never showed itself.

"Come on out sweetie, we won't hurt you; we're your new parents for the next couple of months!" Ally said nicely and the little person moved from behind Catherine to in front if her.

Everyone gasped in surprise- except for the carers of course!- the child was adorable and the perfect blend of Austin and Ally.

It was a little girl with dirty blonde hair just like Austin's and greenish hazel eyes like him and Mackie as they were twins. She also had long lashes like Ally and full red lips like her too. She had a cute button nose and teeny shell-like ears. Her hair went down to her mid-back and was currently out and flowing free. Her tiny side fringe AKA side bangs were clipped back and she was wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt saying I LOVE YOU on it.

Ally held out her hand and the little girl name Avangeline took it shyly. Austin took her other tiny hand and everyone awwed.

Mrs Red handed out each child's suitcase with their clothes in and the 'husbands' took them. Ally picked up Eva as they were told to call her and strapped her into a booster seat in Austin's car's back seat and Austin and Ally sat in the front. They followed Mrs Red to a really good looking block of flats.

Everyone parked in the car park before rushing out to their personal flat with a child on their hips.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Austin unlocks his, Ally's and Ava's flat before stepping inside. It was a regular flat with a bathroom, a master bedroom and a kitchen next to the living room.

Ally opens the fridge to check that there was in fact food in there which there was.

"Okay, how does waffles, fish fingers and fries sound? With beans of course..." Ally asked. Austin and Eva cheered and Ally just chuckled.

She put the waffles and fish fingers in the oven to cook but cooked the fries in oil on the middle gas ring. She also heated the beans on the second left ring. Soon the food was ready and she called Austin to help her set the table. He obliged after strapping Ava into her high-chair and tucked her in.

Soon the table was set and all the food was on it. Ally grabbed a small bowl and placed a few fries in it and a cut up fish finger in as well with some beans. She got a small plastic fork with a blunt edge out of the cutlery draw and placed everything on Avangeline's little table thing all before taking her own food.

Austin watched that all with a smile on his face. "Your a good mum Ally, but an even better wife. Now, go make me a sandwich!" he ordered. Ally giggled before smacking him lightly on his chest. He chuckled and smirked before digging in.

Ava just smiled a toothy grin before sloppily eating.

**AN: Liked it? I'll try and update everything else now but I keep getting writers block! :S R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! I'm updating today but just to warn you, the updates to this story may be far apart as I have others as a first priority but hey! If you review more, I might just update earlier! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV:

I cleared away the dishes and jumped when there was a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I ran through the kitchen and to the front door, smiling when I saw Austin and Avangeline playing on the rug with some of her toys on my way there.

"Hey Alls, is my brother there?" Mackie asked in her British accent. Let me explain a few things, when Mimi and Mike had Mackie and Austin at sixteen, Mimi's mother was in town. She wasn't very old so understood that the couple were having trouble raising both children at that young age. They thought that they were only having one child and only knew of one until they were born and, well, two popped out.

She offered to raise Mackie like her own in England where she was from. They agreed although rather reluctantly because, lets face it, who would agree to be separated from their own child?

They went down to visit a couple of times a year and when Mimi's mother died a year ago, Mackenzie came over to live in Miami with her parents. Austin and Mackie's relationship stayed strong via social networking and other things as they didn't fight much because of the long distance and the few times a year they visited eachother.

Anyways, back to the present...

"He's inside, why?" I asked curiously.

"Mum's on the phone and she wants to know about her 'grand kids' from us!" Mackie sighed, putting speech marks around the words 'grand kids'.

I giggled and Oscar chuckled from behind her, bouncing Rhys on his hip who had a lollipop in his mouth. "Come on in guys!" I opened the door fully, making a sweeping motion towards the flat with my hand.

They filed in. Mackie handed her white iPhone 5 to Austin who sighed identically to her when he read the Caller ID and they both rolled their greenish hazel eyes. Oscar sat Rhys next to Ava on the floor and produced another lolly from his pocket for her.

She giggled and clapped her hands. "Thank you!" Ava giggled, picking at the wrapping, eventually conquering it and shoving the lolly into her mouth. She clapped her hands in delight and wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging him.

"Awww!" Oscar practically squealed, not seeming very manly at that moment. "Hey Austin, Ally!" At our mumbled replies he carried on. "Wanna switch kids? Yours is more politer!"

Everyone chuckles as Rhys pokes his tongue out at his 'father'. For two year olds, they were very intelligent!

"Yes mum, we're fine...her name is Avangeline...yes, very pretty...hazel eyes like me and Mackie...so does Rhys...Ally is great...she loves kids and she's doing fantastic as a mother...buh-bye now!" I heard snatches of Austin's conversation as he answered random questions from his mother.

He cut off the phone after saying goodbye and hands it back to his sister. "Mum is so overprotective; it's not like we're going to go mad if we're alone for two months!" Mackie complains.

Austin squirms uncomfortably and I laugh loudly in response. "Yeah, you can blame Austin for that. When you were still in England, your mum and dad went out on another honeymoon and left Austin for two weeks. Lets just say: a party plus the police equals two not very happy parents!" I giggled.

I stood there laughing whilst Mackie's jaw was hanging wide open and she was just gaping at her brother with wide eyes. She clipped him over the head, "you idiot! You broke their trust! I thought I broke Nan's when I used the house as a football pitch and accidentally locked her out in the rain and broke her vase but the police?! What were you thinking?"

Austin shrugged and looked down guiltily. "I dunno," he mumbled.

"You twins are trouble!" Oscar chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "Anyways, I've invited Trish, Dez, Cass and Dall for lunch at McDonalds tomorrow with the kids, want to join us?"

"Sure," Austin and I replied in unison. We said goodbye and they left with Rhys.

"Time to go to sleep now!" I grinned at Ava who was nodding off. It was seven thirty and time for her to go to sleep.

"I'm going to put her to sleep now Austin, want to join?" I offered. He quickly nodded, not wanting to be left alone, I guess.

Austin got her PJs out of her suitcase which was on the floor of the little box-sized room. There was a small bed in the middle for Avangeline to sleep on and a tiny chest of drawers on the side for her clothes to go into.

Austin waited in the room meanwhile I got Ava suitable for bed in the bathroom.

In The Bathroom:

"Ready to get ready; really quick?" I asked Ava who giggled like mad and nodded her head quickly.

I changed her in record time into little cartoon PJs and took her to the toilet before helping her brush her tiny teeth.

We finished off and headed back out again.

Back In The Room:

I lay down Ava in her bed and that's when Austin began to sing. They were the lyrics to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

As soon as he sang that last line, Avangeline fell asleep. Soft wisps of hair from her forehead were blowing up and down in front of her mouth where she was breathing from.

I smoothened back the hair from her face and kissed her forehead after Austin did.

"Night mummy, daddy," Ava mumbled sleepily, a smile stretching across her small face unintentionally.

Austin and I gasped in tandem, she thought we were her parents?! Aww!

We smiled, thinking about her gesture but not voicing our thoughts. It gave us time to think as well as coo at the thought of Ava thinking that we were her parents.

We went back downstairs to watch a movie after putting Ava to sleep. I snuggled into Austin's side and watched it silently.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After the movie, we decided to head upstairs to bed as it was late and we were tired after the eventful day.

We ventured upstairs to see the one and only bed in the middle of our large bedroom.

"I guess we have to share, do you mind?" Austin questioned.

"Nah, we've shared before. Haven't we?" It was true, we _had_ shared before. Let's just say, we woke up in an...interesting position in the morning.

I wonder how we would wake up tomorrow...

* * *

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
